Mix of Worlds
by animeprincess6
Summary: This is a mix of Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, and Dragonball Z. This is about a girl named Ashleigh Berry amd her adventures w/her friends. Please R&R!!!!
1. explinations

First of all I hope y'all like my first fanfic!!! Please R&R!! Be nice.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Just to get this summed up now. No I'm not Ashleigh. This is put in Ashleigh's point of view. ^-^  
  
******* Chapter 1: Explanations  
  
It was just another normal road trip to Greeley, Colorado (Usa) when tragedy happened. My name is Ashleigh Berry. I'm 18 yrs old. I have long blond hair that I like to wear in 2 pigtails with buns that look like meatballs on top of my head; I have blue eyes and am 5'8". I moved to Ft. Worth, Texas (Usa) 3 yrs ago. It was there that I meet my friends Yu-Gi Motto, Joey Carlson, Tristen Har, and Casey and Tea Adams (they are fraternal twins ^_^).  
  
Yu-Gi has black spiked hair with red tips and 2 pieces of blond hair on each side of his face, purple eyes, and is 6'0". Casey has short brown hair, brown eyes, Tea has long greenish hair that she keeps in a half bun, grayish-green eyes, and both are 5'8". Tristen has brown hair, brown eyes, and is 6'1". Joey has dishwater blond hair, green eyes, and is 6'1". It was this certain road trip that one of these friends sacrificed their life for me.  
  
When we got to Greeley I really wanted to go see my good friend Adrian Morales. Adrian is 5'11", brown hair, and brown eyes. We drove to his house and surprised him that I was there. I introduced everyone and decided I wanted to spend a little time alone with Adrian to catch up. Everyone decided to go look around while I talked to Adrian.  
  
While we were walking and talking we some how got transported to another dimension. I was looking around to see where we were when Yu-Gi and the guys showed up out of nowhere.  
  
"Where are we?" Tea asked with a frightened voice.  
  
"I don't know Tea." Tristen answered.  
  
"Look there's Ashleigh." Yu-Gi pointed and they all ran over to me.  
  
"O'my gosh." Someone shrieked. "Ashleigh!"  
  
I looked over and I saw my friends from Colorado.  
  
"Ashley, Donna, Allison, Amy!" I yelled and waved as they ran over.  
  
"Ashleigh! You came back." Allison yelled.  
  
"Everyone, these are my good friends Donna Dyrud, Ashley Saint-Roberts, Allison Craig, and Amy Chmelik." I told them.  
  
Donna has long blond hair that she keeps in a half ponytail with a red bow, bluish-purple eyes, and is 5'6". Ashleigh is 5'9", brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail with 2 green balls, green eyes, and wears a pair of pink rose earrings. Allison has long black hair, blackish-purple eyes, and is 5'7". Amy has short blue hair, blue eyes, and is 5'6".  
  
"Girls these are my friends Yu-Gi Motto, Tea & Casey Adams, Joey Carlson, and Tristen Har."  
  
"Wow, Yu-Gi you are hot." Donna told him.  
  
"Could you anymore straight forward Donna?" I asked coldly and glared at her.  
  
"What a sweet reunion, I think I'm going to be sick." A man said sarcastically and came out of the darkness.  
  
"Who are you? And why did you bring us here?" I demanded.  
  
"My, my dear sweet Serenity, don't you remember me?" He asked.  
  
I got a shocked look on my face and muttered 'Sidius' coldly.  
  
"Ashleigh why is he calling you 'Serenity'?" Joey asked with confusion.  
  
"What do you want Sidius?!" I snapped.  
  
"To see you suffer!" He yelled and sent down a blot of energy.  
  
I saw the bolt coming, but I felt my self get knocked out of the way then I passed out. I woke up an hour later.  
  
"Uh." I groaned as I came around.  
  
I felt myself in somebody's arms. I felt warm and safe in these arms. When I opened my eyes the first person I saw was Yu-Gi. He had a warm hopeful face trying to stay strong.  
  
"Ashleigh." He whispered.  
  
"Ashleigh your awake." Casey yelled.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
"Sidius attacked you, but Adrian knocked you out of the way and took the blot." Ashley explained.  
  
"What? Where is he? Is he ok?" I sat up looking around frantically.  
  
"It's ok Ashleigh, I'm right here. I'm fine, well for now." Adrian told me when he came out from be hind Allison.  
  
"For now? What do you mean?" I asked as I laid back down in Yu-Gi's arms because I felt dizzy.  
  
"Before Sidius left he said that if any of us wanted to see another day to bring you and Adrian to the cemetery by dawn." Amy explained.  
  
"He also said that as the hours go by the weaker I would get." Adrian added.  
  
When I was told this I just bursted out crying. "Why dose he have to do this? Why dose he have to get my friends involved in this?" I sobbed and buried my face in Yu-Gi's chest and gripped his shirt.  
  
Yu-Gi was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and needed a hug. It tore me up inside to think that someone I one loved with all my heart was dying because of me. Yu-Gi was there to hold me through the hard times and was there to share the good times. Today is when I really needed him. I needed him to hold me in my time of need.  
  
After about 30mins I pulled myself together and sat up. I thanked Yu-Gi for all of the support and that I would be fine.  
  
"Ashleigh. Why did that Sidius guy attack you and why did he call you Serenity?" Tristen asked.  
  
"Exactly. Why would anyone want to hurt a sweet girl like you?" Joey added.  
  
I looked at everyone. All the people from Texas plus Adrian wanted to know. I looked at the girls and they nodded their heads.  
  
"Well you see, I was born with a very special gift. I was realized this gift on my 15th birthday. This gift has enabled me to transform to fight evil for the past 3yrs. The girls here have this gift also. We had been fighting an enemy for quite some time before I moved. We were able to defeat him, but little did we know that his spirit had survived. He took a new host and kept to himself. When he heard of my disappearance he came out of hiding and started again what we had stopped. He didn't fear my friends and kept terrorizing the town. When I arrived in Texas I saw that a Sailor Scout, Sailor Pluto was fighting evil here. When I showed up, I teamed up with her and we protect our city. I have yet to find out her identity, but I hope to some day. So to sum it up, I'm Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice."  
  
They all looked at me with shock in their face.  
  
"Quit kidding around Ashleigh." Joey commented. "You couldn't be. This Serenity chick is Sailor Moon. Sidius must have you mixed up with someone else."  
  
"O'really." I smirked (I had gotten some of my spunk back ^_^). "MOON CRISIS POWER!"  
  
Instead of transforming into Sailor Moon I went straight to becoming Princess Serenity.  
  
"Ashleigh, you're not Sailor Moon. You don't even look like her in that get up." Joey yelled.  
  
"Pardon me, but who is Ashleigh and Sailor Moon? Where am I?" I asked  
  
Instead of becoming Sailor moon I had become Princess Serenity, but I had her mind not mine.  
  
"Oh no, her transformation went straight to her princess form." Amy gasped.  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"  
  
"Your highness were sorry were late getting here. These people must have you mixed up with someone else." Mars winked at us.  
  
"You are in a strange dimension. An evil transported us here." Jupiter explained.  
  
"Thank you Mars, Jupiter. Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Selen of the Moon Kingdom. These 4 are my guardians, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus." I introduced.  
  
After I finished I fainted. I powered down to my sailor outfit.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" The scouts shouted and ran over.  
  
Before they could reach me I powered down to my original state.  
  
Hey tell me what you think. Please be nice. Like I said this is my first fanfic. More chapters will be up soon. Anime princess 


	2. past

Chapter 2: Past  
  
Time went by and I finally woke up. Once again I was in Yu-Gi's arms. Instead of seeing everyone hovering above me they were all asleep.  
  
"Good, they're all asleep. They don't need to worrying about me." I thought to myself.  
  
I looked at my watch, and it was 8pm. I looked up at Yu-Gi. He looked so peace full sleeping there. I saw a piece of his hair out of place and put it back where it belonged. As I brought my hand down I gently ran my nail along the side of his face. He twitched a little.  
  
"Yu-Gi, why do you stand by me and comfort me? You have been my friend for the past 3 yrs and I still remember our first meeting.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I was the new girl at our school. As I was walking down the hall I accidentally ran into you. 'Sorry' I said quickly and ran off.  
  
I looked over my shoulder for a brief second and saw you staring at me. I just kept walking till I found my classroom never looking back again. I went and sat in the desk that was in the furthest corner in the back of the classroom. Five minutes later you stroll in with you bag draped over your shoulder and your left hand in your pocket. I saw you glance to the side and you saw me. Joey, Tea, Casey, and Tristen come in after you yakking away. You walk over to the desk next to me and sat down. Everyone else follows you and sits down. Joey and Tristen sit down in front of you while Tea and Casey sit in front of me. I try my best to look invisible, but it failed.  
  
'Hey, you're the girl who ran into me in the hall aren't you?' You asked  
  
'Yes and I'm sorry.' I said franticly reaching down for my bag so I could move.  
  
You grabbed my wrist and said, 'You can move if you like, but I'm going to sit where ever you sit. I don't let cute girls just get up and walk away ya know.'  
  
I looked at you like 'are you some kind of stalker?' and sat back down.  
  
'You're new here aren't you? I'm Yu-Gi Motto; these are my friends Tea and Casey Adams, Joey Carlson, and Tristen Har.'  
  
They looked at me and smiled. I was a little hesitant when answering.  
  
'I'm Ashleigh Berry and yes I'm new here.' I finally answered.  
  
'Pleasure.' Casey answered.  
  
'Where did you come from?' Joey asked.  
  
'I came from Greeley, Colorado.' I answered.  
  
'How do you like it here so far?' Tea asked.  
  
'It's ok, I guess. I can adapt to the uniform.' I told her shyly.  
  
The uniform the girls had to wear was a long sleeved shirt with a draping fabric in the back that came around to the front then was connected that was green and a short green skirt. The guys had to wear a loose fitting white shirt with blue pants and a blue long sleeved jacket that hooked at the collar. All the guys left it unhooked.  
  
'You didn't have uniforms at your old school?' Tea asked.  
  
'No, we were able to wear what we wanted as long as it is school appropriate.' I explained.  
  
'Don't worry you'll get used to them.' You smiled at me.  
  
I just looked at you and smiled.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I will never forget that day. I never realized it before, but I-I love you Yu-Gi Motto." I thought.  
  
Then all of a sudden an item appeared out of nowhere around Yu-Gi's neck. It was like an upside-down pyramid with a strange looking eye on it. It looked Egyptian. Then everyone disappeared except Yu-Gi and I. I looked around and when I looked back at Yu-Gi he was different. Now he had blond streaks going through the black part of his hair. I gasped, sat up, and scooted away.  
  
"Don't be scared Serenity." He said. "I'm Yami. I inhabit the Millennium Puzzle and I'm the spirit of Yu-Gi's past life. Yu-Gi here is my reincarnation as are you of my love Serenity. In my lifetime I am the prince of Earth and Egypt.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
5,000 yrs ago, during the time of the Moon kingdom, the people of The Moon and Earth didn't get along. During this time the people of the Moon had grand balls in Serenity's honor. Princes from around the universe came to seek her hand. One day she decided to transport herself to Earth. She thought it was so beautiful from space that she wanted to see it on land. She ended up in my courtyard behind me.  
  
During this time in Egypt the Pharaohs and princes had a game called the Shadow games. These games were played with magical creatures called 'Duel monsters'. The game got out of hand and was sealed by my powers. These games were sealed into 7 Millennium items. The Millennium puzzle was given to me to be it's protector in this life and future lives. When Serenity appeared there was a flash of light. I turned around and saw her; it was love at first sight. Every night she came to see me. One night one of here protectors followed her. When Sailor Jupiter saw what she was doing she went and told the Queen.  
  
The following night Queen Selen followed her. She had watched us all night. At first she was furious, but as she watched us she changed her feelings. Not once had she seen her daughter so happy. Selen finally reviled herself at the end of the night. She thanked me for making Serenity so happy. From then on I was allowed on the moon and at the balls. At one special ball, the one to celebrate her birthday, Earth attacked the moon kingdom.  
  
Some how the people of earth were corrupted by evil. My father sent shadow warriors to kill everyone on the moon, but little did he know that I was up there. I fought on the Moon's side to protect Serenity. In this effort to protect her all the scouts and I were killed. Heart broken, Serenity committed suicide by sending the sailor sword through her chest.  
  
So over come with grief, Selen used her remaining strength to send our spirits down to Earth to be reborn in the future. Half my spirit was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle; the other half was sealed inside Yu-Gi. My spirit was combined when Yu-Gi solve the Millennium puzzle. 3 yrs ago a man named Maxamillion Pegasus released the shadow games in order to obtain the 7 Millennium items to bring back his love, Cecilia. This caught the attention of an evil spirt that inhabited the Millennium Ring, one of the items that a boy named Bakura possessed. Yu-Gi was able to defeat this spirit, but Bakura was very weak from the battle and died.  
  
Ever since then the Millennium Puzzle disappeared. Yu-Gi was told that the only way his puzzle would reappear is when he find the reincarnation of his love from his former life and they both confessed their love for each other either a loud or silently. Then and only then will his destiny be reviled to him to him in his sleep."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I was in tears from this story. It hurt to know that in my former life I killed myself because of my lose of love and friends. Yami came over and held me.  
  
"I must leave you now." Then Yu-Gi returned to himself and everyone appeared again. 


	3. feelings and an unwanted departure

Chapter 3: Feelings and an Unwanted Departure  
  
We were in the same position we were in before Yami Yu-Gi appeared. I dried my tears and looked up at Yu-Gi again. I did love him and he loved me in return. Then I remembered one more thing about our meeting, Yu-Gi made me feel like I knew him from somewhere. I brushed a loose hair from his mouth and ran the back of my hand down his cheek softly. When I saw his face twitch I pulled my hand away and looked down. He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"You're awake. Are you feeling better?" He asked gently.  
  
"I'm better. I answered as I started fiddling with the string around his neck.  
  
He saw the puzzle and smiled. Since I wasn't looking at him he took my chin and made me look at him.  
  
"So you were the one." He whispered. "I've been waiting."  
  
I went to say something, but before I could say anything he kissed me. It was one of those you were shocked at then melted in to. I had been kissed many times by many other guys, but nothing like this. It was like we were one.  
  
After a few minutes he pulled away, smiled, and sort of laughed, "I've waited a long time to do that. For 3 yrs I wanted to grab you, hold you, and never let you go, but I wasn't sure if you were the one. I didn't want to start a relationship with you and find out that you weren't the one I was looking for. Honestly I didn't know if you thought of me as a friend or as more than that. Even though we are older I still see that shy, scared, 15yr old with the hair that looked like blond meatballs on her head on the first day at school." We both laughed.  
  
"Will you two be quiet? Some of us want to sleep here." Joey yelled.  
  
We just laughed quietly.  
  
"Sorry Joey." I yelled back.  
  
We both calmed down after that. I just cuddled up to Yu-Gi and rested my head against his chest.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head.  
  
"Yu-Gi, why didn't you ever tell me about your feelings till now?" I asked with a sense of security in my tone.  
  
"Like I said, if you weren't the one I didn't want to break your heart and ruin our friendship. I was afraid for you." He answered.  
  
"Well." I started before I was interrupted.  
  
"This is going to make me hurl." A voice said before appearing.  
  
"Sidius, what do you want now?!" I asked as I sat up, but Yu-Gi still had his grip on me.  
  
"You already know I want you dead, but before you die I want you to suffer with loses. Lose of loved ones. I think I'll start with your cat, Luna." He snickered.  
  
Then out of nowhere Luna appeared and Sidius zapped her with a bolt.  
  
"NO LUNA!" I screamed and tried to go after her, but Yu-Gi held me back so that it wouldn't shock me.  
  
After bolt stopped he let me go to her. "Luna, Luna speak to me." I cried out.  
  
"Ashleigh.you.have made.me.proud. Good luck with your future." Luna managed to say before she died.  
  
"No, no, Luna I still need your guidance. Don't leave me." I sobbed.  
  
Yu-Gi came and put his hands on my shoulders. I spun around and buried my face in his chest. He just held me and ran his hand through my hair.  
  
"How can you do this to her? Ashleigh is the sweetest girl on this Earth, how could you?" Yu-Gi sneered at Sidius.  
  
"The same way I can take you away from her." He yelled.  
  
I heard this then held on to Yu-Gi for dear life. Nothing was going to take me away from him.  
  
With all the commotion everyone woke up, but when they were started to stand up Casey, Tea, Donna, Amy, Adrian, and Yu-Gi disappeared.  
  
"Yu-Gi? YU-GI!!" I cried out then fell to my knees crying.  
  
*********  
  
I know this was a short chapter, but others will be longer. ^_^ 


	4. Trickery

Chapter 4:Trickery  
  
It was now 1 am and we were separated from Yu-Gi and some of the others. After everyone disappeared the people who were with me wanted to know what had happened. I was too heart broken to explain anything and so they let me be. I curled up into my own little area and put my head on my knees.  
  
A teardrop fell from my eyes on to my broche. It started to glow. I pulled it from my shirt and looked at it so everyone could see. It changed yet again. (AN: Sorry I really can't describe it. Honestly I don't know what it looks like. ^_^')  
  
I sniffled then a little Serenity appeared.  
  
"Sailor Moon, because of your love and lose of your friends and loved ones you have changed your broche to become even more powerful. When you transform you will become Eternal Sailor Moon. To activate it yell silver crystal power." She told me then disappeared.  
  
"Eturnal Sailor Moon?" I sniffled.  
  
"Ashleigh? What just happened?" Joey asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know oe thing, Sidius is going to pay for the suffering he has cause me. I'm going to go find the others." I told them boldly.  
  
I wasn't going to be the crying little princess that waits for prince charming to come back to her. Actually, I was very scared. Scared that I wasn't going to see anyone of my friends ever again, not after tonight.  
  
"Ashleigh how do you plan on finding them? They could be anywhere in this city."Allison told me.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
I did transform into Eturnal Sailor Moon. I had a cresent mark instead of a tiara, my front bow was now a heart with wings, the skirt was yellow, pink, and black, a heart chocker, the once red boots were now white with red tips, and I sprouted wings.  
  
I flew up into the sky and shouted, "I'm going to go lead the others to the cemetaty. Ashley go to the one by John Evans Middle School!"  
  
"Alright! Be caruful!" Ashley yelled back.  
  
I flew over the skyline for about 1 1/2 Hours, but with no luck found Yu-Gi or the others. I guessed the got sent to the forest on the other side of town. When I got there I hovered for a moment then was shot down by a lightning bolt and fell into the trees.  
  
"The Angle has fallen." Sidius snikered and disappered.  
  
********  
  
I fell through the trees and landed on someone or something.  
  
"Get off!" The person yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I scrambled to get up and when I stood up I put my hand in front of my mouth and closed my eyes.  
  
The guy stood up, dusted himself off and told me gruffly, "It's ok, i'll live."  
  
He looked up at me and asked, "Who are you? You look famillar."  
  
I snapped open my eyes. I had a sad look on my face then I looked at him closly and it just lit up.  
  
"Yu-Gi!" I exclaimed, "Yu-Gi I found you!"  
  
I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. This guy wasn't Yu-Gi though, he was someone who looked like him, but I didn't know that yet. This guy just played along.  
  
"Sailor Moon how did you find me?"He asked as he embrassed me.  
  
"I don't know. I just fell on you." I joked.  
  
I leaned over to kiss him, but he put his finger to my lips and said, "Why don't you change first? It wouldn't feel the same while your in this outfit."  
  
I smiled and powered down. When I did the guy was shocked, but didn't show it.  
  
'Sailor Moon Is actually Ashleigh Berry? Man this guy Yu-Gi is lucky, but she will be mine.' He thought.  
  
Meanwhile off in the distance Yu-Gi nd the girls were passing by when Yu-Gi glanced over in the direction we were in when he saw me power down. He told them he'd be right back and to wait for him then ran in my direction.  
  
"Is this better?" I asked with an innocent face. (AN: I never told you what Ashleigh was wearing. It is a tank top that hsa 4 straps (one on each shoulder and one on each upper arm) and cut down in a V-shape in the front. She was also wearing a short skirt. The whole attire was black. ^.^)  
  
"Much."He said slyly then kissed me.  
  
Just as he kissed me Yu-Gi ran up behind us and stopped right in his tracks.  
  
"Ashleigh?" He asked confusing ly.  
  
I pulled away and looked behind me. I saw another Yu-Gi standing there. I pulled out of the guy's arms and backed up with watery eye's and in confusion. I got so upset that I ran off into the trees crying.  
  
"Ashleigh, wait!" Yu-Gi shouted and reached out to me then started running, but was stopped when the guys jumped in his way and glared at him.  
  
"Move." Yu-Gi sneered at him.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. If anyone is going after her it's going to be me. I'm going to get her back and no one is going to stop me." He said coldly.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Does it matter to you? Well you should know so you know whom she's marrying.. My name is Derek Ford." He said with pride.  
  
I was standing behind a nearby tree and heard the whole thing. I was so furius thtat I punched a tree and didn't noticed that it hurt. I wanted to jump out and beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Ashleigh is nothing to be claimed! She chooses ther future, not you or me! YOu can't make her love you again. She told me about you. She loved you till the middle of her 10th grade year. She tought of you al of the time and had no one to go to except me. You were such a jerk to her. It broke my heart seeing her cry over some jerk whom ttreated her like crap when she wanted to be your friend. She has moved on with her life and you can't change it back." Yu-Gi yelled.  
  
******  
  
In their waiting spot Donna could hear yelling and decided to go check it out.  
  
"Tea, Casey stay with Adrian, Amy come with me i think there is trouble." Donna told them and then they started to run towards the yelling.  
  
"She will be mine whether she likes it or not! I will have her future and..." Derek trailed off when I walked out as calmly as I could without losing my temper.  
  
"How dare you Derek Ford. I'm nothing to control or claim. I'm not some prize you get at a carnvle. And you thought I was controlling 3 yrs ago. I contol my future and only me. I pity any girl whom would by into your tricks. Honestly I pity my self." I scolded.  
  
I walked over to Yu-Gi and looked at him with sorrow. I turned around and faced Derek and scowled at him. Yu-Gi put his hands on my sholders.  
  
"You tried to make me believe that you were the man I loved. I wish I could kill you for it, but as a Sailor Scout I can't. If you tell anyone, I mean anyone, about my secret, Sailor code or not, I will rip your heart out myself. Don't think I won't know either, I have eyes and ears around that can contact me if you do." I threatened. "Derek Ford, I hope your life will be a living hell from here on out."  
  
We turned around and left Derek alone. 


	5. Loss of an angel

Chapter 5: Loss of an Angel  
  
"May I inqure how you got here?" Yu-Gi finally asked after a few minutes of scilence.  
  
"I got a new Sailor outfit that comes with wings at no extra charge." I joked.  
  
"You and your shopping habits." We both laughed.  
  
Shortly after that I dropped my head and stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Yu-Gi asked with concern.  
  
"How's Adrian?"  
  
"When we were seperated he became even weaker. Donna decided to carry Adrian all the way to the cemetary. He passed out once. Luckly Donna is strong. I offered to carry him, but she refused." Yu-Gi explained.  
  
I dropped to my knees.  
  
"Ashleigh?"  
  
"It's going to happen again."  
  
"What's going to happen?" He was on his knees right next to me and had his arm around me.  
  
"It's like Yami said except i'm going to be the one to die this time." I covered my face crying.  
  
"Ashleigh... How did you find out about Yami?"  
  
"When I woke up the second time and confesed that I loved you, the Millennium puzzle appered. Everyone disappered except you and me. I looked up at you and you were him. He told me of our former lives and what happened before you met me. I hate learning about deaths even when it was me. My first night wtih someone I know I love and loves me back and i'm going to be gone in the morning." I sobbed.  
  
Yu-Gi moved in front of me and put his hands on my sholders. I knew he was there and wanted to look up at him, but I couldn't. He took my chin with his right hand and gently made me look at him. He took his free hand and put it on my cheeck and rubbed away the tears. He looked down on me and wispered, "Not if I can help it."  
  
I just stared up at him with a look of confusion and wispered, "What?"  
  
"You're not going to leave me this soon, or ever if i can help it. I didn't wait three years for you to just have you taken away in one night. I won't let you be taken away from me or any of your friends even if it kills me. I love you to much to lose you now. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to make us lose you, I promise." He told me as he caressed my cheek.  
  
"Yu-Gi.....You were always a ray of sunshine in my life. That is one reason why I love you." I chuckled softly.  
  
I embrassed him in a hug before he pushed me away and said, "I have something for you."  
  
He rummaged through his pocket for a minute.  
  
"Close your eyes. And no peeking little miss sneak." He said playfuly.  
  
"Oui mon capitan." I laughed and closed my eyes.  
  
He took my left hand and put something on my ring finger.  
  
"Ok you can open them now."  
  
I looked at my hand and gasped. I looked up at him in shock.  
  
"What....where...how did you get something as beautiful as this?" I stuttered.  
  
"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died when I was 6. My Grandpa kept it till I was old enough to take care of it. My Mom told me to give it to the special girl that my heart went to." He smiled at me.  
  
"But I....I can't take it. It's all you have left of her."  
  
"No it's not. You remind me of her. You're just as sweet and caring as her and I can see the strength that she had in her on her last day in you." He put his forehead on mine, looked into my eyes and smiled.  
  
"Are you two coming?" A voice sounded off in the distance.  
  
We both turned our heads and smiled at them. " Yes we're coming." I told her.  
  
We allwalked over to where Casey, Tea, and Adrian were resting. I looked at my watche and exclaimed, "O'shit. It's already 5am. We only have 45mins till dawn!"  
  
"We'll never make it in time..." Amy started.  
  
"I can take him and be there with time to spare. I would say use the teleport, but 3 scouts wouldn't beable to carry 4 other people." I told them.  
  
"How do you expect to do that? The cemetary is on the other side of town." Donna said franticlly.  
  
"Yea Ashleigh? How? When we try to get on a bus or in a car a barrier forms."  
  
"O' I have my ways." I smiled. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Donna and Amy were awstruck at the sight of my new outfit.  
  
"Did you go shopping without me Ashleigh?" Donna asked with sarcasim.  
  
"No I didn't Donna. This is my new Sailor form, Eturnal Sailor Moon. Give me Adrian." I explained.  
  
They handed me Adrian and I spread my wings and took off.  
  
"Be carful Sailor Moon!!!" Tea yelled.  
  
"I'll be fine. Yu-Gi, keep ypor promise!!" I yelled and flew out of sight.  
  
"Don't worry.." He yelled hen wispered, "I will."  
  
"If we'er going to make it there on time we'd better get going." Casey inturupted a few moments of silence.  
  
They ran of in the direction I flew off in.  
  
******  
  
"What could be keeping them?" Allison asked frustrated  
  
"Look!! There's Ashleigh!" Joey yelled and pointed out at me and Adrian.  
  
I landed and gave Adrian to Joey. I powered down then we started waling to find where Sidius wanted us. We fund where he wanted us when we saw a figure that looked like him. Joey put Adrian where he needed to be and andjust stood there for a few minutes.  
  
Ashley came up behinde me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" She asked gentlly.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just wan't some time to think. This is happening way to fast. I'm not supposed to die at 19 am I? I don't want to return home in a casket. Ashley, do me a favor." I answerd.  
  
"Sure anything." She smiled at me.  
  
"Tell Yu-Gi thank you for me. He has done alot for me ever since I moved. Tell him I will always be with him no matter what." I started crying.  
  
"Ashleigh don't talk like that. Your not going to go anywhere. Your going to be fine. I don't want to lose one of my best friends. Honestly, I love you like a sister. When I need to someone to talk to about my problems or other things you were there. Your not going anywhere. I think I speak for all of the scouts when I say that you're the gretest thing on Earth." Ashley told me and she even started crying.  
  
"Let's get tis done ok?" I sobbed.  
  
I walked over to where I was supposed to be and laid down. Sidius's voice told me to take his hand, so I did. As soon as I took his hand my life started to leave me. My life wnt by in a flash till it came to the pat with all the scouts and Yu-Gi. I laid there crying. In 5 min the process was over. Sidius's voice sounded that I will ive till dawn.  
  
Adrian woke up to find that he was alive, but when he looked around and saw my body laying there he gasped out, "Ashleigh...no."  
  
Yu-Gi and the others appered after tha prosses was over. Allison was on her knees and the rest were hunchedover.  
  
"What's going on?" Casey asked.  
  
Joey, Tristen, and Ashley turned around with tears in their eyes. Asley looked into Yu-Gi's eyes and wispered, "She's gone."  
  
"What?! Ashleigh? ASHLEIGH!! NO COME BACK!" Yu-Gi yelled and ran by everyone to me. "Ashleigh no. Don't go. If you had waited longer I could have been here to help you. Why?" He sobbed.  
  
I used what remained of my strength and lifted my hand up to his face and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry due to the water in my eyes and the fact that I was living on a thred of life.  
  
"Yu-Gi...i'll always be with you and I love y-y-you." My hand fell to my side and my eyes closed.  
  
"Ashleigh? Ashleigh wake up. Wake up dammit!" He stood there shaking me.  
  
On the flat where my dead lifeless body lay, it wrote, "Here lays Ashleigh Berry June 23, 1987- June 23, 2006"  
  
********  
  
It's sad. When I wrote this part it made me want to cry. Thank you to all that have reviwed.  
  
animeprincess 


	6. new power and new life

I'm going to put this chapter as my point of view now. What's going to happen now? I guess you're going to have to read, huh? I know I said I would include Inuyasha and Dragonball Z (for anyone who cares) and I will in the future part of my story. I have pretty much of all the story written up, but I can only type so much at once. On with the story.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 6: New power and a new life  
  
It started raining and the weather was gloomy. The sound of crying and yelling rang out from the cemetery. The busy streets of Greeley, Colorado were now silent as if they knew that Sailor Moon and Ashleigh Berry had ended their grace in this life. The trees even seemed to be crying.  
  
Laying on the flat, Ashleigh's cloth'schanged into Princess Serenity's gown.  
  
"Ashleigh...don't leave...you're our leader we need you...Yu-gi needs you..don't go...you're the greatest friend ever. Please remember or fist day we met as scouts  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Wow it's really Sailor V! I've been waiting a long time to meet you.'  
  
Here, here Sailor Moon. Shot i'm late meeting a friend. Catch ya later Moon-gal!'  
  
'I'm late meeting a friend too. Donna's going to ring my neck!'  
  
'Did you say Donna?'  
  
'Yes why?  
  
'Who are you Sailor Moon? For future refrence'  
  
'I'm Ashleigh Berry.'  
  
'Ashleigh? Now your going to be the one to ring my neck for onec. I would have never guessed that my goofy friend was actually Sailor Moon. It's me Donna.'  
  
'This is soooo cool! I've been friends with Sailor V the whole time.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Don't leave us " Donna sobbed as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Princess, don't lose all hope, Serenity can be brought back, but she need's your help." A little form of Sailor Venus appeared before her, "Because of your love and eturnal friendship with Serenity you have unleashed the Venus Crystal. Please help the princess"  
  
"Venus Crystal?" Donna wispered the nyelled, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
******  
  
"Ashleigh you're the bond that keeps us together. Please don't break it remember the promise we made before you left.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'You promise to keep us together as Sailor Scouts forever Sailor Moon?'  
  
'You worry to much Mercury. Of course I promise just as long as you stay the logical one, k?'  
  
'Promise.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Don't break that promise or that bond Ashleigh. We all charish you friendship!" Amy cried out in sorrow.  
  
"Princess of Mercury, Sailor Moon can be brought back you just need to use the Mecury Crystal." A little Mercury rose before her.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
******  
  
"Ashleigh you can't leave you're my first best friend.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Hi i'm Ashleigh. I've never seen you around here before? And i've seen everyone single person in this school.'  
  
'I'm Allison. Well add anew person to your list.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Come back Ashleigh!" Allison wispered.  
  
"Princess Mars, your Mars Crystal can bring her back. Just trust it."A little Phebos and Demos (crows that can turn human) appeared.  
  
"Phebos....Demos....thank you." Allison wispered. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
******  
  
"Ashleigh....you're like a sister to me. You were there when my mom died, don't you leave me too...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'What's wrong Ashley?'  
  
'My mom is dieing.'  
  
'Ashley...i'm sorry about that. If you want I can see if you can stay with me for a while.'  
  
'Thanks Ashleigh. You're the greatest friend there ever was.'  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Don't go!" Ashley cried as she slammed the ground.  
  
"Princess Jupiter, in a way Serenity is your sister. When I passed away Queen Selen took you in as her own. I left you with the Jupiter Crystal so use it to bring her back." A little figure of Ashley's mother from her former life appeared.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
(AN: All of the memories and ransformations happened at once.)  
  
Their outfit changed now that the Crystals of their protector planets were released. The bow in the front was smaller, the bow in the back was longer, they had a heart on their front bow, the sleeves flow out, and they have star chockers.  
  
'If they're going to bring back Ashleigh, i'd better help." Tea said to Casey.  
  
"How do you expect to do that Tea? You're not a Sailor Scout." Casey critisied her.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Tea smirked at her "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"So you mean that i've been living with Sailor Pluto this whole time?" Casey was flustered.  
  
"And you mean i've had a crush on tha same person!" Joey butted in "Oops...did I say that out loud?" He started blushing, but no one could tell because his cheeks were already red.  
  
"I didn't know you cared." Tea blew a kiss to him.  
  
"We're not going to let Sailor Moon die with out meeting her first." A voice came out of the darkness "Even then we won't let her die."  
  
Two figures appeared out of the darkness both in Sailor outfits.  
  
"Who are you gorgse?" Tristan winked at the one with medium lengthe auqa blue hair.  
  
"I'm Sailor Neptune and this is my girlfriend Sailor Uranus." She answered hugging Uranus's arm while Uranus gave Tristen a dirty look.  
  
Casey came up behind Trisen and hit him in the back of the head. He rubbed his head and Joey called him over to help pey Yu-Gi away from Ashleigh. It took about 5 mins before joey yelled "Do you want her back or not Yu-Gi?!"  
  
"Yes I do lumphead!" He yelled back.  
  
"Well the Scouts can't do it if you're in the way!" Joey scolded.  
  
Yu-Gi finally moved and the Scouts circled around Ashleigh's body. They brought out their Crystals by putting their hands in a circle in front of their chest.  
  
*******  
  
"Stupid girls. Nothing can break my spell. The angle of Love and Justice has fallen and will never rise again. Once an angel is dead she remains dead forever. Try all you want Sailor Scouts, the more energy you wast the easier it will be to destroy you all." Sidius snickered.  
  
"I won't let you harm Yu-Gi Motto or any of his friends especially the one he loves." A voice said.  
  
"Will you shut-up! Of all the people to posses I had to choses the one person who cares about my victim." Sidius snapped.  
  
*******  
  
"Ready girls?" Venus asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"We must go in palnetary order. Mercury you start." Pluto advisesd  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
Their crystals began to glow then shoot out a beam of light towards Ashleigh's body. As tha light combined the Silver Imperium Crystal appeared. It was dull and dark. As the scouts used their crystals they were changed into ther princess forms. The Crystal absorbed the energy and grew brighter and brighter till it reached it's full capasity. Once it was full the lights went back to their owners. The scouts one-by-one got their lights and went back down their Sailor outfits.  
  
The Imperium crystal hovered above Ashleigh's body for a few moments then shot a beam of light down into her body. She jumped causing everyone to jump and become frightened that it wouldn't work. The once pale skin was becoming peach and her cheeks rosey. Her eyes opened and the crystal went down to her chest and disappeared.  
  
Ashleigh sat up and looked around. When her eye caught sight of her friends she smiled and took her hand to her forehead and motioned an okay sign.  
  
"ASHLEIGH!!" They all yelled and ran over.  
  
Yu-Gi got to her first and picked her up by the waist (she was standing by now) and spun her around both laughing. When Ashleigh tried to laugh nothing came out. It was a silent laugh. After everyone ellse reached her Yu-Gi put her down and everyone hugged her. When she tried to say something nothing came out. When Ashleigh discovered this her smile fadded and her hand went to her throat then to her chest.  
  
Neptune and Uranus stayed back from everyone so that not to be noticed.  
  
"Ashleigh? What's wrong?" Yu-Gi asked with a concerened tone.  
  
"I can't speak." She mouthed.  
  
Everyone looked at her cock-eyed.  
  
'Shit shit SHIT! I can't speak. This is a big problem. How else can I communicate? I don't have any paper or a pen....wait a minute.' She thought to her self then turned to Ashley.  
  
"Ashley translate what I say to everyone please. I'lost my voice some how." She used sign launguage to comunicate to Ashley.  
  
"Ok." She answered.  
  
"What is are you doing Ashleigh?" Joey asked looking at me like I was crazy the way I was moving my hands.  
  
"She's using sign lauguage. Ashleigh had to learn it to communicate with her Aunt and Uncle. Ashley knows it and mabye she can translate." Donna explained.  
  
I gave Donna thumbs up and smiled.  
  
"Ashleigh says that she lost her voice and can't make a sound no matter how hard she trys. She is going to need 'Butt-kicken Jupiter' around for a while." Ashley laughed and blushed.  
  
"Am...I...doing...this...right?" Joey tried to copy my movements.  
  
"She says 'Remind me not to lose my voice when Joey is around other wise he'll make a complete idiot of himself and me.'" Ashley told him and everyone started laughing.  
  
"Hey! I may make a fool of myself everynow and then, but you don't have to make fun of me." He folded his arms on his chest and stuck his noes in the air.  
  
"Hey com'on Joey it's just a joke don't be such a sourpuss." Pluto told him while she came up to him and kissed him on the cheek then looked at his blushing face and fluttered her eyes. "For me."  
  
"Yea Joey com'on I was just jokin." Ashleigh signed as she walked up to him and put her arm in his then batted her eyes at him as well.  
  
*******  
  
"DAMMIT! Those lousy Scouts. They'll pay for what they've done. Nothing could break that spell," Sidius yelled as he hit the ground then disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
Yu-Gi stommped over to Ashleigh with an annoyed face and put his arms around her waist. Ashleigh let go of Joey's arm and turned around smileing at him.  
  
"I was only having a little fun Yu-Gi. You don't have to be jelouse. You know I wouldn't leave you." I singed and smiled playfuly. "Ashley just translate it to Yu-Gi, k?"  
  
While Ashley was wispering what Ashleigh had said to Yu-Gi she backed up a bit then tapped Ashley on the shoulder.  
  
"Mars do you feel that?" She had her tell Mars.  
  
"Yes I do Ashleigh. Stay alert Scouts Sidius is around." Mars told everyone.  
  
Pluto stepped out of flirt mode and went alert. Ashleigh backed away from Jupiter and looked around with her hand in a fist in front of her mouth and had a scared expression on.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" A voice cried out horsely.  
  
Everyone turned around quickly and saw Ashleigh laying on the ground.  
  
"You stupid wenches! You're always spoiling my plans! I want Sailor Moon dead! I'm going to use every ounce of my power to destroy you all! I don't care if it kills me and my host I will have my revenge!" Sidius appeared by Ashleigh's body and kicked her.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!! Leave Ashleigh alone you jerk!!!" Yu-Gi yelled and ran towards him.  
  
Sidius knocked him away into Tristen who wasn't very far behind.  
  
"Don't toy with ME Yu-Gi Motto. When I want something I get it and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He sneered at the fallen bodies.  
  
Sidius made Ashleigh's body levetate in front of him then he grabbed her broch. He held it in his hand then crushed it into peices then let them fall to the ground.  
  
"VENUS....LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
The attack hit him causing him to fly into a tree and Ashleigh to fall to the ground. Yu-Gi and Tristen had got up now and Yu-Gi ran over to Ashleigh and took her up into his arms. The Scouts stood protectivly around them.  
  
"That's it now i'm pissed. You all will die now, but first I need to weaken you bodies and what better place then the shadow relem." Sidius yelled.  
  
"No. How can you do that? You don't posses an Millenium Item." Yu-Gi said shocked.  
  
"Or do I." Sidius snickered and lifted his hood.  
  
"Pegasus!?" Yu-Gi, Pluto, Joey, and Tristen cried out.  
  
"He isn't here. His body is my host and he is helpless against my power." Sidius smiled evily.  
  
"JUPITER...OAK...EVALOUTION!"  
  
"MERCURY....AUQA RAPSADY!"  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE SEA SUBMERGE!"  
  
Sidius spotted the attacks then disappeared out of their way. After that he totally disappeared. You could tell that Ashleigh was waking up because she was coughing.  
  
"Ashleigh are you alright?" Yu-Gi cried but she couldn't answer bacause off her coughing.  
  
Ashleigh pulled out of his arms and grabbed her chest with her hands coughng even harder. Her head was down and coughing villently. Yu-Gi pulled her into his arms and had the top of her head in his chest so not to sufficate her. She took one hand off her chest and cluhed his shirt. Her coughing slowed and she put her face into his chest and coughed one last time before passing out. Her body fell to the ground on her side. Yu-Gi felt something wet on his shirt and he looked down, he saw blood. Black blood. 


	7. memory loss

Chapter 7: The curse  
  
'O'my god. Ashleigh...why are coughing up blood? More specifically, black blood.' Yu-Gi thought to himself.  
  
"Yu-Gi? You awake man?" Joey asked waving his hand in front of Yu-Gi's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh...um...fine just thinking." He answered as straightforward as he could.  
  
The Scouts had walked over into their own group and started talking among themselves after Ashleigh had passed out.(AN: I'm not going to tell you what they're talking about cause it would take a whole chapter and i've been lazy lately so I don't want to type it. You can make up what they say if you want.)  
  
"They sure have been over there for a while. What are they talking about?" Tristen asked as he sat down next to Yu-Gi and brushed away a piece of hair away from my face.  
  
"Who knows? It must be a 'Scout only' talk or 'Girls only' talk." Joey said sarcastically.  
  
"Joey shut-up for a while or you'll regret it." Tea yelled over at him with her back at him "I'm The Guardian of Time so therefore I can see a short way into the future if I want and if you keep on yappin you're going to get smacked by Mercury. If you don't believe me keep talkin."  
  
"You mean 'Brains Mercury'? Sorry but that is a laugh." Joey joked.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Mercury stomped away from Joey a little satisfied by hitting Joey and had her transformation stick in her hand saying, "These sure are good for more than transforming."  
  
"Well you can't say I didn't warn ya." Pluto shrugged while everyone giggled even Mercury.  
  
Joey glared at her while rubbing the lump on his head. Mercury looked at him sweetly and blew a kiss towards him then burst out laughing along with everyone else except Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yuge? Ok Tristen I think that we need to get some help for him. He's been staring into space ever since Ashleigh went out."  
  
"I know, but we should just let him be. Yu-Gi has been through a lot this past 24hrs. I think the hardest part is when Ashleigh died. The look in his face was like he lost everything that he held dearly. As far as he's concerned Ashleigh is his family, his world, and life. Ever since Yu-Gi's grandpa died a few years ago, lost his mom when he was 6, and being abused by his asshole father all those years, Ashleigh is all that he has left. I could tell that a new part was added into his world when she ran into him the first day we met her." Tristen told Joey with sincerity.  
  
"Uh...uh. Ok is that you Tristen? Since when have you been so sincere?" Joey looked at him like 'who are you and what have you done with Tristen'.  
  
"Tristen's right Joey. Ashleigh is all I have left. I know that I have my friends too, but..." Yu-Gi trailed of as Ashleigh began to cough again.  
  
He turned her head sideways just in case she would start to cough up blood again. She coughed for a good five minutes, but didn't wake up. When she stopped Yu-Gi waited a minute before putting her face up again.  
  
"Guys i'm worried." Yu-Gi told them while he was string into Ashleigh's face.  
  
"Why Yuge?" Joey looked puzzled.  
  
"I'm worried about Ashleigh. Before she passed out, when she was coughing I felt a wet substance on my shirt. She was coughing up blood, but usual red blood either." Yu-Gi told them.  
  
"What do you mean? What color was it green? So you're suggesting she's a Clingon?" Tristen said with a little humor.  
  
"Tristen you're an idiot. Don't bring 'Star Trek' into this. Of course she doesn't have green blood. She's human!!" Joey scolded while Tristen scratched the back of his head smiling and telling Joey to back off.  
  
"Her blood was black." Yu-Gi told them in a whisper.  
  
"Black?" They looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Don't ask me how, but all I know is that it was black. I'm really worried about her. She's the only family that I have left. I'm grateful that her family took me in, but Ashleigh is my world and I can't lose her, not to a jerk like Sidius. I want to get her to a doctor now." Yu-Gi said then started to cry.  
  
"Ya know what Yuge. You could never lose Ashleigh. She's a strong girl. You're very lucky to have her. Honestly I was even considering asking her out today. I've admired her because she has a strong will, soul, and heart. The fact that she's the most beautiful thing around here just makes me honored to be her friend, none the less anywhere near her." Tristen confided in him.  
  
"Yu.... Gi.... don't go. I thought you loved me...*cough*its not my fault.... you're leaving me because of some stupid curse!?" Ashleigh cried out in horror still asleep.  
  
She was tossing and turning so violently in her sleep that it took all three guys to hold her down. Joey took her legs, Tristen her arms, and Yu- Gi her head.  
  
"Ashleigh wake-up! Wake-up. Stop this wake-up. Dammit." Yu-Gi told her.  
  
The Scouts heard Ashleigh's yelling and came over to see what was wrong. When they saw that Ashleigh was shaking violently. She was shaking even more violently that the three of them couldn't hold her down. Her eyes were open and pupil less.  
  
"Shit she's doing it again. Mercury help Joey with the legs and Jupiter take an arm. Yu-Gi you might want to learn to control her when she does this." Venus commanded everyone to do what she said.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Yu-Gi asked franticly.  
  
"Every year on her birthday since her 14th birthday she has a dream that causes her body to become violent, her to cough hysterically and cough up black blood. She has a curse in her and it eats her up from the inside. I think it's was finally over because she isn't coughing up the blood. As each year goes by it becomes even worse. By the time she turns 19 a black cloud will engulf the entire inside of her body. This ring on her left hand helps control it. It will keep her alive for 2 months after today then she will totally disappear forever no sign that she was even where she stood, just vanish. Does anyone have her purse or stuff?"  
  
"I do." Tristen pulled Ashleigh's purse out from his bag and gave it to Venus.  
  
She rummaged through it for a moment till she came across an orange case and pulled it out. She opened it and took out a needle and bottle of medicine.  
  
"Jupiter hold her arm tight and Mars hold her shoulder. Uranus and Neptune hold her body down. Boy am I lucky that her mom taught me to do this." Venus commanded as she prepped the medicine.  
  
Venus gave her the shot and Ashleigh's body began to react to it immediately. Her body calmed down and she returned to sleeping peacefully. Donna put the needle and medicine back in the case then calmed down.  
  
"It isn't over. She did cough up the blood." Yu-Gi showed her the blood on his shirt.  
  
"Girls lets take a break, k?" Venus told them as she powered down.  
  
Everyone powered down and sat down around Yu-Gi and Ashleigh.  
  
"Yu-Gi I suggest that when Ashleigh wakes up that you all go home. It's not safe here for any of you." Donna advised  
  
"The medicine causes Ashleigh to lose all memory of being a Sailor Scout. Actually she loses her memory for 2 days. She thinks that her broach is just a trinket that she likes to wear. She can't transform or anything." Amy explained.  
  
"Not that she can now anyways since Sidius broke it into pieces. Now that her transformation broach is destroyed Sailor Moon is no more." Allison spoke up.  
  
"So Sailor Moon is gone forever." Tea asked with sadness.  
  
"I'm afraid so Tea." Ashleigh told her.  
  
Everyone was surprised to hear her speak.  
  
"Ashleigh.... do you know who Sailor Moon is really?" Donna asked.  
  
"No I know she's gone because I saw her die."  
  
Everyone gasped at her response. They all looked at her in shock. How could Sailor Moon die when she's sitting right here a living breathing human being?  
  
"How did she die Ashleigh?" Ashley looked at her very seriously.  
  
"Some guy hit her right in the chest and destroyed her broach and then as she was becoming her normal-self the guy attacked her again and her body disappeared. The strange thing is everyone was there except for Tea, Ashley, Donna, Amy, Allison, and myself. All of the scouts shared the same fate as Sailor Moon including 4 other scouts. I don't know who they were, but when she disappeared Yu-Gi was kneeling where she stood crying. Joey and Casey stood in the spot where Pluto was and Tristen did the same, but was in the spot where he stood through the whole thing. It was like ya'll knew them and loved them. " Ashleigh laid there in Yu-Gi's lap staring at the sky and talking. "But it was only a dream."  
  
While Ashleigh was speaking Joey put his arms around Tea and held her tight. Yu-Gi stared at Ashleigh as she spoke in shock.  
  
"Ashleigh the dreams you have always come true. It is like they are preminissions." Donna explained to her staring at the ground.  
  
Yu-Gi threw his head up and looked at Donna.  
  
"You mean all of this is going to happen? Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are going to vanish off the face of the earth?!" He asked hysterically.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Donna told him her voice shaky.  
  
"Don't you think Ashleigh should be told who she really is even if this is temporary?! She should know the reason why you and the others weren't there when Sailor Moon was destroyed! I think that her best friend should be the one to tell her this!" Yu-Gi yelled.  
  
"Yu-Gi calm down! She will figure...."  
  
"I won't calm down Tristen! The woman I love is going to be destroyed right in front of me in the future and I want Ashleigh to know why we were there and everyone else wasn't."  
  
Ashleigh sat up when Yu-Gi started yelling at Tristen and was staring at him with a scared face.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'who I really am'? I do want to know why only you 4 are there. I want to know why all of you were crying. I want to know why you acted that you know them." Ashleigh said before Tristen could yell back at Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yu-Gi you're right Ashleigh should know who she really is since she only has 2 more months. She should be told the truth for once." Donna looked up and was crying very hard.  
  
"Donna why are you crying?" Ashleigh asked as she put an arm around her.  
  
Ashleigh looked around and saw that everyone was crying.  
  
"Why is everyone crying?" She was puzzled.  
  
"We are crying because we're going to lose our best friend very soon along with our lives. Ashleigh when you turned 14 you had a curse placed upon you by a man named Sidius. For the past 5 yrs this curse slowly kills you. 2 months from now you were supposed to die because of it, but it will happen a lot sooner then we expected. If you remember that you were the all time fan of Sailor V and were surprised when a talking cat named Luna approached you. She gave you a locked like the one you're supposed to be wearing and told you to yell Moon Crystal power. You did and you became Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice. Ashleigh you are Sailor Moon and I am Sailor Venus. Ashley is Sailor Jupiter, Amy, Sailor Mercury, and Allison, Sailor Mars. Tea is Sailor Pluto. The other 4 that you saw we only know 2 of them and that is Amara and Michelle here. Amara is Sailor Uranus and Michelle Sailor Neptune." Donna told her.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon?" She asked faintly.  
  
"Yes. Every year on your birthday because of your curse when you fall asleep you start to have a nightmare, but before you do you have a coughing attack and you cough up black blood. Your body starts become hysteric and you start trashing violently. To keep you from doing this all year long a medicine was discovered by your mother from your former life. In this life you were Princess Serenity Princess of the Moon and daughter of Queen Selen. A medicine from the Imperium Silver Crystal has helped you for a year to keep you from becoming crazy and violent. It lasts for a year and only occurs on your birthday. After your body starts to react to the medicine you lose your memory for 2 days and don't remember anything from the past 24 hrs. The only way to get rid of the curse is to destroy Sidius. We had destroyed him once, but only his body. His spirit survived and found a body to posses." Amy added.  
  
"Ashleigh some how Sidius knew you were Sailor Moon before even Luna did and thought that he could use this curse to control you and make you evil. Yesterday you went to go visit Adrian and while you were Sidius discovered that you had returned to Colorado and transported You, Adrian, Yu-Gi, Casey, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Amy, Donna, Allison, and I to a different dimension. There Sidius tried to destroy you with a bolt that slowly kills you, but Adrian took it for you. Before he left he told us that we would all die if we didn't bring both of you to this cemetery by dawn. While he was still around he called you Serenity and everyone was curious about that so we told them our secret, but instead of you becoming Sailor moon you went to Serenity with her memory. Soon after you did you passed out. Yu- Gi was the first one to you and he took you in his arms, it was actually really sweet and cute." Ashley explained to her.  
  
"Yu-Gi you did that? I thank you for caring for me." Ashleigh smiled at him and he blushed.  
  
"Sure anytime. I don't think anyone knows what happened after you passed out and they fell asleep. So i'll explain the net part." Yu-Gi said flustered.  
  
"I do know one part you two woke me up." Joey put in his two sense.  
  
"Anyways you told me that when you woke up that everyone was asleep and you began to think of our first meeting. After you were done you said you loved me for the first time and my Millennium Puzzle appeared." He held up the object, " The spirit that lives in this puzzle, Yami me from my former life, spoke to you. He told you of their first meeting and their deaths. He also told you of what happened to me before we meet. I woke up and I guess you can say we started going out. Soon after Sidius appeared and did the most horrible thing. He said he wanted to see you suffer with death of love ones. He actually did kill one of them, Luna. Then he made Casey, Tea, Donna, Amy, and myself disappear to the other side of town. I'm not sure what happened with you and the rest, but when we appeared where we were we started heading back to where we were separated. Along the way I spotted you talking with someone and I went to go see if it was really you. It was, but a guy tricked you, I think his name was Derek Ford, into thinking that he was me. You had revealed to him that you were Sailor Moon and told him that if he told anyone that you would come up here and rip his heart out. Then after we started walking away you stopped and started having a pity party. I got you out of it and you took Adrian and flew off with him in your Sailor uniform."  
  
"Soon after you showed up over here and we found where Sidius wanted you and Adrian. Joey laid Adrian down and you lay opposite of him. You took his hand then you life energy began to drain and Adrian began to recover. When the process was over Yu-Gi and the others showed up, but you were only hanging on by a tread of life. You spent your last few moments of life in Yu-Gi's arms. It is a picture we will never forget. You were lying there pale and life less. Where you laid it wrote your name and your life span. Afterwards Donna, Amy, Ashley, and I began to think of our most memorable moments of you and we received the Crystal of our guardian planet. With them and the help of Neptune and Uranus we were able to bring you back. You were with out your voice for a while until Sidius attacked you. Yu-Gi tried to go get you away from him, but was knocked into Tristen and thrown to the side. He made you levitate in the air and took your broach then destroyed it." Allison held in her hands what remained of Ashleigh's locket.  
  
"Donna saved you, but it only pissed of Sidius more and said he was going to take us to the shadow world. Yu-Gi can explain what it is since he has experienced first hand."  
  
"Thanks Tea." He said sarcastically, "The Shadow realm is the place in ancient times where they played Duel Monsters. It causes any human today to become very weak and possibly die in it. We were trying to figure out how he planned to do this then he revealed whose body he possessing, Maxamillion Pegasus."  
  
"Everyone attacked except for me. I couldn't attack him even if it wasn't him controlling his body. Sidius totally disappeared after that then you began your phase of the year." Tea finished for everyone.  
  
"All of this happened in 24hrs?" Ashleigh had begun to cry about half way in to the story, well when she found out that she had died. Everyone nodded their heads. "And I thought I was just a normal teenager this whole time. This is too gloomy and sad. I mean why should I be like this on my 19th birthday? I should be having fun, not sitting in an cemetery learning about a life I never knew I had. My life is exciting isn't it? Me dieing coming back to life, and sitting in a graveyard, that is ridicules."  
  
"She doesn't believe us does she?" Ashley leaned over to Donna and asked.  
  
"Apparently not. We spent the last fifteen minutes explaining something to her and she doesn't even believe us. What are we going to do with her?" Donna said amusingly.  
  
"You don't believe us do you Ashleigh?" Yu-Gi asked.  
  
" Nope not one bit." She folded her arms across her chest..  
  
Everyone just toppled over at her answered and sweat dropped. 'How long did that take them to make that up? This is ridicules, but my broach did get broken and my body does hurt. Does Yu-Gi really care about me? I do love him and all, but can I really date my best guy friend? I know i've only been here for a day, but I want to go home for some reason.'  
  
"Ashleigh I know that you don't believe us and all, but we are telling the truth. We would never make up something like that." Yu-Gi looked at her like he was hurt.  
  
"I know that all of you are telling the truth Yu-Gi, but it is hard to believe that all of this could have happened to me. I just want to be an average teenager." Ashleigh answered sadly looking at her feet fiddling with her hands.  
  
"Ya know you never could hold still could you? Always got to be moving some part of your body. Honestly i'd hate to see you sit still for once." Yu-Gi sort of laughed changing the subject.  
  
"Well i'm used to moving a lot, so it would be kind of hard for me to sit still. Even when i'm asleep I move around a lot huh Donna."  
  
"You've go that right. Did you know that once Ashleigh had a sleep over and we had 5 girls sleeping on it?" Donna laughed.  
  
"Yea I remember that Donna as in the middle and Ashleigh and I were on both sides of her. Amy and one of Ashleigh's friends Alexandria sleep at the end of the bed. Donna was the one who kept moving around a lot, she practically pushed both of us of onto cement." Ashley added.  
  
"That's right because my basement wasn't finished and I slept downstairs. That was a great party. I miss being with you guys, but it has been good in Texas too. Can we go somewhere else to get dried off and someplace less gloomy?" Ashleigh said with a smile.  
  
"Lets go." Donna laughed standing up and reached for Ashleigh's hand.  
  
Ashleigh grabbed Donna's hand and she pulled her up. Everyone else got up and started walking towards the exit of the cemetery. As they did Ashleigh stepped in a really muddy place and slipped. Ashleigh waited to fall to the ground and get mud all over herself, but it never came. She felt someone holding on to her and she looked up and blushed.  
  
"Careful." Yu-Gi smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks." She told him as she stood up and smoothed out her skirt.  
  
Yu-Gi began to walk by, but stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and saw Ashleigh had a grip on it. He looked at her puzzled. She smiled shyly and moved her hand down to his and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"We are going out aren't we?" She asked quiet voice.  
  
"Yea just don't tell your parents right away or else they'll put locks on the outside of my door." He joked and she giggled as he put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking.  
  
"They would wouldn't they? Might want to put some on the inside too unless you want Serena going in your room again while you're sleeping." She added.  
  
"She's been going in my room? When did this happen? How many times has she done this? Why didn't anyone tell me? Wait, duh I was the one who caught her. That's crazy and she's only what? 12? And i'm 19, not a good thing if you ask me. And what is he going to do when she finds out that her older sister is going out with me." Yu-Gi joked a little.  
  
"Yea that would be a sight. 'Wrestling match Sunday at 6pm Ashleigh Berry vs. Serena Berry Prize: Yu-Gi Motto.' Think of all the money you'll make." Joey told them sarcastically as he came up in front of them.  
  
"Yea yea Joey keep dreamin. Where are we going to get cleaned up at?" Tea asked pushing Joey forward away from Ashleigh and Yu-Gi.  
  
"My house isn't too far from here we can go there." Ashley offered.  
  
"Thanks Ash." Amy piped up.  
  
"Michelle and I don't live very far from here so we'll be going there." Amara told them as her and Michelle turned to go an opposite direction.  
  
"Wait." Ashleigh told them as she ran up. "Thank you for helping me even if I find it hard to believe that all this has happened."  
  
"We do what we can to help people." Amara told her.  
  
"We're glad to help. If you have anymore confrontations with Sidius give us a call. I always have my cell with me and I can page Amara." Michelle said politely as she wrote down her cell number on a piece of paper for Ashleigh.  
  
"Thank you Michelle, Amara."  
  
"We'd better get going." Ashley commented.  
  
"Bye everyone!" Michelle waved them off.  
  
******  
  
"Enjoy your 'break' scouts for you waste your time before you are going to be gone forever." 


End file.
